Dystopia
by Linsneakers
Summary: ::Cancelled:: Post MGS4 "Shadow Moses Island. Your friends are waiting." Snake hadn't expected one last mission before his death, and he knew as usual, that it would be life or death. He just didn't know if it was going to be his life or not.


Dystopia

---

_This is good…isn't it?_

…

Glancing out of the corner of his eye to stare at a teenage boy dragging on a cigarette, Snake raised an eyebrow before lightly shuddering and biting his tongue. Quitting the smokes had been harder than he'd hoped for, and he felt the urge to sneak up behind the boy and steal the cigarette. He didn't do it though. He wouldn't do it; he'd kick himself if he did. Otacon and Sunny would kick him too.

Stalking past the teen, the man gave a grim smirk,"Those things will kill you, you know."

The boy gave him a glare,"Fuck you, old man."

Snake raised his eyebrow again, continuing his way down the sidewalk. Kids these days… Better be grateful for the peaceful months ahead of him without any chances of war or giant robots flying around, killing everyone and destroying everything in sight.

Continuing his path back home, Snake sighed and shook his head. He always took these walks to get his mind off smoking, yet there was always someone in his line of sight with a cigarette in their mouth. Was this way of God saying "Hey, you suck, so I'm going to make things hard for you" during his final moments? What a bitch.

It'd been around a month after the whole ordeal with Li—Ocelot, and Otacon had kept to his word. He stayed by Snake this whole time, him being the closest witness to his final days; yet he left him alone to his walks, probably because the younger man thought Snake needed at least a little time to himself. That man was a strange one though. Snake couldn't find the words to describe him, to describe Otacon, to describe Hal Emmerich. He just…was who he was. A bundle of…whatever he was. The ex-soldier wouldn't have him any other way though, he was like family. The man himself wasn't exactly sure _what_ role of the family the otaku fit in, but he didn't dwell on it too much. If he did, he was scared the answer might weird him out.

Then there was Sunny, that sweet little girl who always looked for the best in people. She'd always been looking out for Snake on the Nomad, grabbing those cigarettes out of his hand or mouth whenever she had the chance, feverishly pointing at the "No Smoking" sign the war veteran clearly ignored. She didn't have to do that anymore, but she still tended to check the man's pockets to see if he'd been sneaking any smokes. He hadn't, of course, but he couldn't help but smile at her satisfied little face when she didn't find any whatsoever. When Raiden, Rose, and their son—John, was it?—came over, the girl was always ecstatic with excitement, smiling the whole time during their stay.

At least Snake knew what role Sunny fit in the little family. She was the daughter he'd never been able to have had… Okay, well considering how he looked, most assumed he was her grandfather, so he guessed her being his granddaughter worked just as well.

He wasn't the typical "dad/grandpa" who spoiled the girl like crazy; that was Otacon's job. Snake would buy her the odd little chocolate bar or candy if he was out on a walk and went past the store, but he rarely did. He tended to space out a lot during his walks, so it barely ever crossed his mind.

A short smile found its way on Snake's lips as he neared the little house where he, Hal, and Sunny lived. It wasn't that big of a house, but it wasn't that small either. It was the right size for the three of them, he wouldn't say it was perfect, it was anything but, yet it was still just…right. Two bedrooms, one for Sunny and one the men shared, one bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a basement. They didn't really need anything else—it was better than the Nomad, that was for sure.

Heading up the stairs, the man shakily grabbed onto the doorknob, cursing as he was cornered into another coughing fit. They'd been less frequent since he stopped smoking, but they were still annoying as all shit, and kept reminding him how he didn't have much time left. He wouldn't say it out loud…but he wished he could live longer. He wished he could have lived a normal life… Nothing he could do about it though, so he'd be happy that he even got the chance to exist, even if he was just a clone.

Mumbling profanities when the coughing spell ended, Snake opened the door and headed inside, flicking his shoes randomly into the hallway while clicking the door shut. He never bothered announcing his arrival when he came back, the hacker and young girl were always able to hear the door open and close, no matter how loud their TVs or computers were, and they usually yelled a "Welcome back!" to him.

But…the ex-soldier wasn't met with that this time. He heard the TV on, and it was definitely one of Otacon's fantasy shows. Perhaps him and Sunny had fallen asleep watching the things?

Creeping into the living room, Snake peered over the top of the couch, finding nothing but a blanket thrown lazily onto the sofa. He glared before taking a small glance at the TV, people shouting something about hailing Britannia.

Frowning, the man wandered into the kitchen, glaring at the half-eaten eggs and toast on their respective plates on the table. A sinking feeling suddenly felt as if it was choking him, and Snake had to lightly grip the counter, continuing to stare at the uneaten food. Otacon and Sunny had just starting eating minutes before he'd left for his walk, which was…over an hour and a half ago.

The war veteran grit his teeth, baring his nails deeper into the counter. If this was some sort of joke, those two would be lectured all night.

But he knew it wasn't a joke; they would never pull something like this unless it was a surprise party. Even then, it'd be very obvious, because it'd most likely just be them hiding in the dark.

Shuffling around the house, Snake checked the last of the rooms he hadn't wandered into. Nobody was there. He was the only one in the house. Frustrated, he headed back to the living room and sat on the couch, turning off the TV and reaching for the phone on the small table in front of him.

Clicking in Otacon's cell number, he drummed his fingers across the arm of the couch. He blinked, slowly turning his head to look up the stairs when he heard that familiar song for the otaku's ringtone.

"Shit!" the man ended the call and resisted the urge to throw the phone across the room or into the TV.

Lifting himself off the chesterfield, Snake gripped the phone harshly, his knuckles turning white as he gradually paced back and forth, thoughts racing through his mind. Where were they?! What the hell happened?! Were they playing some sort of idiotic prank?! Did… Wait a minute. The ex-soldier glanced back at the TV, his brow furrowing as he thought. If Otacon and Sunny hadn't finished eating…then why would they have the TV on? The hacker had gotten upset when Snake had his news blaring into the kitchen in the morning, so there was a new rule placed: The TV gets turned off when eating meals.

There was no way Otacon would decide to be a hypocrite, even if it was his animuhoozits.

Suddenly only being able to fear the worst, Snake shuddered at all the images that started streaming through his mind, slowly sinking back into the couch, shaking his head in his hands. Tossing the phone beside him, the man tried to pull himself together, finding himself having to wipe sweat off his forehead.

Gagging, he tried suppressing another coughing fit that lingered up his throat. Kneeling over, he finally coughed into his arm, nearly falling over from sudden light-headedness. When the coughing finally started to cease, Snake shakily reached into his pocket, grabbing his cell phone. He'd felt it get pushed against his thigh during the fit, and he questioned whether Otacon had sent him a message or something, describing an emergency and why they had to leave...

That still didn't explain the TV though...

Flipping the phone open, he realized he had the device off. Waiting for it to turn on, he drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair again, heaving a sigh. When the phone finally loaded itself, Snake grit his teeth again when nothing new appeared. Damn..._!_

Sighing again with frustration, Snake was about to place the cell on the table, when it suddenly started to ring in his hand. Surprised, he reluctantly looked at the caller; it was an unknown number. Opening the phone again, Snake placed it to his ear,

"Who are you?!"

"_Shadow Moses Island. Your friends are waiting."_

"What?! Wait, who the hell are y—" then the line went dead.

---

Sneakers: Lolhai. This is my first Metal Gear story...inspired by a dream I had. Some things may seem a bit...out there or whatever, cuz I'll prolly have to change it from the dream cuz it didn't make sense from what happened in MGS4...or whatever. And sorry if people are OOC, I just fail like that lol.


End file.
